


Hospital Beds

by Eden_Dame12



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: AU, Abandonment Issues, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hospitalization, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Past Child Abuse, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Dame12/pseuds/Eden_Dame12
Summary: Eden Smith has been sick her whole life and refuses to let anyone but her boyfriend Andy get close to her. Andy and her have been together since they were 14 years old, which is right before she got sick. Eden has accepted the fact that they will never find a cure for her and she's going to die. After realizing that she only holds him back from living his life she decides to end their relationship and never let anyone back in. But after she reconnects with an old friend of hers she starts to change her mind. But, like always, life gets in the way.I have a similar story to this uploaded on Wattpad
Relationships: Remington Leith/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the dates and ages in this story will make sense but like yh

Every day I wake up and do the same thing that I did yesterday, that's how life is when you're dying from an unknown illness. Andy says I'm not gonna die and that they're close to finding a cure, but I've been told that since I was 16. It's pretty boring doing the same thing every day, but what's the point of trying anything if you're just going to die in a few months anyway. Andy says I need to live life to the fullest while I can. He also said he isn't seeing that Juliet chick who works at the music shop down the street. It really doesn't bother me like it would anybody else. I guess don't care because I'll be dead soon and it doesn't really matter anyway. So I've decided to set him free.

"Andy, can I talk to you a sec please." I say calling him from the room. He runs into the room thinking there is something wrong with me. "What's wrong babe? Do you feel sick? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Why did you call me Andy and not babe." He rambles like the caring person he is. "Nothings wrong, I always feel sick, and I don't need to go to the hospital." I answer. "And the last question?" He asks with a hint of concern still in his voice. I take a deep breath as he watches me scared of what I'm going to say next. "Because I'm setting you free." I tell him afraid of what he'll say next. "Wha- what do you mean free?" He asks sadness and concern in his voice. "Andy, you need to go be with Juliet, she can make you happy and I just hold you back." I explain to him trying not to cry. This is the most emotion I've felt in a while, of course, I feel love for Andy every day and even sometimes happiness. But sadness was an emotion I blocked out after I got sick and dad left me alone to deal with my mother. "Eden, I love you so much, and I want to be there for you." He finally spoke, a single tear running down his cheek. "You can be here for me Andy, but us, in a relationship, will only hold you back and hurt you." I tell him, letting a few tears out. "Eden, I'm so sorry." He apologized. He was apologizing because of what was happening with him and Juliet. "It's ok, go be with her. I can tell you really like her." I say to him trying hard not to cry. "I'll always love you, Eden." He then kisses me one last time. "Me too Andy." I say before he walks out the door of my apartment. 

-Time skip two weeks-

Andy has asked me if I'm sure about a hundred times already and even though I'm not I tell him I am. We're still friends who talk which isn't as hard as it seems, I've met Juliet who feels so bad about going behind my back like that but every time she apologizes I tell her it's ok. I'm not mad at either one of them, in fact, I think they're really cute together. Today I agreed to meet up with Andy and an old friend of his from high school. His name is Remington, he was always around Andy when I was around. He would stare at me too, I don't think he liked me very much. I was feeling pretty good today, which means I won't have to cancel or postpone our let meet-up that's happening at Remingtons' house. I had just arrived at his house and realized Andys' car wasn't there which was weird because I was 15 minutes late. I decided to ignore it and just walk up to the house and knock on the door. Before I could even finish knocking Remington quickly opens the door looking extremely nervous but quickly fixes his posture. "Hi Eden, come on in." He says with a nervous smile.

As I walk past him I realize that he is definitely wearing way too much cologne. "Why isn't Andy here yet?" I ask him knowing that Andy is seldom late. "Well about that." He mumbles nervously. "Yes?" I question sorta confused. "He isn't coming." He said shyly. "Why not?" asked even more confused. "Well when he told me you guys broke up I asked him for your number so I could help you if you needed anything but for some reason, he wouldn't give it to me. So I waited till he went to the bathroom and texted you as him and then deleted the messages before he came back." He explained looking even more nervous than before. "Why didn't you just get my number from his phone and then text me from your phone?" I ask out of curiosity. "I didn't think you would come if I did." He said sadly. I start to feel light-headed and slightly lose my balance so Remington rushes over to me and helps me sit on the couch.

"So what made you decide to contact me?" I ask him as he sits down next to me. "Well I know you're sick and since you guys broke up Andy won't be around as much, especially since he has Juliet now." He speaks more confidently now. "Well that's really sweet, throughout high school I thought you hated me." I tell him. "No of course not, why would you think that?" He asks with a slight frown. "Well when I was around Andy you'd always stare at me and almost every time he tried to talk to me you'd interrupt." I explain. "Oh, I didn't realize I was doing that I'm sorry." He stuttered nervously like he was hiding something. "Maybe we should catch up since Andy would never tell me anything about you." He said changing the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two weeks since my little meet up with Remington and I can’t stop thinking about it. I just found it so odd that he decided to reach out to me so suddenly, and why wouldn’t Andy give him my number? Andy ended up finding out that I went to Remingtons’ and I gave him my number and he got really upset about it for some reason. Right now he was trying to stop me from going to get coffee with Remington. “Eden you don’t look too good, I think you should rest and reschedule.” He’s been coming up with reasons for me not to go since he found out yesterday. He was right though, I hadn’t been feeling well at all lately. But even still, I really wanted to see Remington. We had been talking a lot since our day together and he seemed like a really cool person, he kept asking if I needed anything and was always checking to see if I felt ok. “Why did you refuse to give him my number?” I ask him ignoring his question. “Because, I didn’t see the need to.” He tells me. “That’s a bad excuse but I’ll let it go for now.” I say grabbing my bag to leave. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got somewhere to be.” I tell him hinting at him to leave. “Him or me Eden.” He says blocking the door. “Why do I have to choose?” I question, starting to get annoyed. “Me and him stopped being friends a while ago.” He states. “I can be friends with him without you and him being friends.” I explain. “Whatever.” He sighs as he walks out the door and I leave to my “date” with Remington.

-Time skip to coffee shop-

Remington was already there when I got there because Andy had made me late. “Hey, sorry I’m late Andy was being weird.” I tell him as I sit down. He looked as nervous as our last “date”. “Oh it’s ok, almost thought you weren’t coming for a second.” He laughs nervously. “Oh I wouldn’t do that to you.” I tell him, hoping to ease his nervousness. “Are you ok, you look nervous” I say. “Yeah I’m fine, just scared you won’t like me.” He mumbles the last part under his breath but I still heard it. “I think you’re great.” I tell him hoping to reassure him. He looks back up at me with the biggest smile on his face. “Really?” He asks excitedly. “Of course.” I return his smile trying to help him feel completely reassured. The rest of the “date” went really well and I could tell he wasn’t so nervous anymore. We stayed at the coffee shop just talking for about three hours.

  
  


-Time skip to after the date. Remingtons’ POV-

I decided I needed to go straight to Emersons’ house and tell him about how things went. “I think she really likes me.” I say smiling, still thinking about how perfect she is. “You’ve talked in person twice loverboy.” Emerson says making fun of me. “So, she called me great. Plus I knew her in highschool.” I explain to him. “Lots of people think you’re great Rem. What makes this girl so special anyway?” He asks me. I scoff and go to sit on the couch next to him. “Well for starters she has these beautiful emerald green eyes that I could stare into for hours, when she laughs it sounds like an angel singing, she’s just the most beautiful and the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” I say with a sigh at the end. “Blegh” Emerson decides to interrupt my thoughts with his immaturity. “That was the most…. Cringiest thing….. I’ve ever heard” He tells me. “Yeah I know, I’ve just been in love with her for so long and now she’s finally away from Andy, I’m just excited I guess. Probably doesn’t even like me like that.” I say starting to realize how pathetic I sounded. “You do have to realize that she just got out of a relationship but, I’m sure if you give her time and just be yourself I’m sure she’ll fall just as in love with you.” Emerson explains, trying to reassure me. He was always good at that, and now I know exactly what I’m going to do.


End file.
